nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Steele
Jordan Steele is a former tow truck driver and current police officer for the LSPD. He is roleplayed by Penta. Background Jordan Steele was the official parking enforcer and security guard at Pillbox Medical before becoming a Cadet of the Los Santos Police Department. He's known for having a foul mouth which oftentimes left him stabbed, beaten, lit on fire, or having his tow truck blown up for impounding a criminal's illegally parked car. He was rather serious about his job, and was even willing to impound the cars of doctors, EMS, and other staff members if they weren't parked appropriately. In his past, Jordan had a drug addiction where he basically injected everything known to man, which led to him stabbing his wife and leaving her in a lake to die for throwing out his stash. Due to this, he has strictly sworn against the usage of drugs and now holds AA meetings. Before becoming a police officer he was normally found standing in front of Pillbox with his hands on his waist, or patrolling the city in his tow truck to catch crime or impound illegally parked cars. Light vs Dark Path Jordan usually finds himself battling on his decisions due to both the injustices he faces, and the want to reform himself and keeping integrity. When treated poorly by both his coworkers and the police, he usually finds solace in contacting Steven who is actually Bovice. This did put him in the position of either joining the life of crime or sticking to his dream of becoming a cop. He became a cadet of Los Santos Police Department on August 13, 2019. He was promoted to full officer of the Los Santos Police Department on September 24, 2019. Relationships Jean Short Jean Short is Jordan's first wife. Their first encounter was during her uprising singing career, where Jordan offered to become her manager under false promises. This quickly transitioned into an abusive relationship where Jordan would take all of the profit, beat, stab, gaslight, and create rumors about her being a crackwhore. Having enough of his behavior, Jean dumped Jordan's drugs into a lake, which led to her being stabbed and disappearing for months. She eventually returned to become an EMS at Pillbox, discovering Jordan was now married to Kayden, and relented into joining a polyamorous relationship. Kayden Dell'Anno Kayden was originally Jordan's lawyer, to which he literally told her one day "we're dating now" and she somehow agreed. She's often loudmouthed, abrasive, and abusive towards Jordan, constantly assuming he's cheating on her with multiple women and with Brenda Pancake. Because of her jealousy and generally psychotic nature, she usually beats, waterboards him with gasoline, or pulls a gun to his head when upset. She currently assists him with towing and raising their adopted son. Chips Ahoy Chips is Jordan's adopted son, though because of recent lies, he now believes he's Jordan's biological son and is also under the impression that he is an albino. Because of this, you can often find him carrying an umbrella around to avoid damaging his skin. Chips is usually a victim of Jordan's verbal abuse, and often has his crack stolen by him to be flushed down a toilet or consumed for himself. On Friday 20, September Jordan led a raid on Chips 'mountain' after bring tipped off by his wife Jean, resulting in the seizure of 10 x 50g bricks of cocaine, 40 x 5g bags of cocaine, and 920 x crack rocks, The LSPD's largest drug bust to date. Brenda Pancake Brenda is Jordan's best friend, since she's technically his only friend aside from Boba. She's often nice and supportive, and will occasionally assist with parking enforcement or serving as a witness to Jordan's daily stabbings. Their relationship tends to become estranged when she's unwilling to provide a report to an officer in order to protect a criminal, or when making a conversation about herself while not owning up to her behavior. Boba Stone Boba is Jordan's other friend, who now assists him with parking. He's been given the title of "Parking Demigod" after proving himself worthy enough to protect the Hospital's lot. He's bubbly, and usually gets along well with Jordan despite how crude Jordan tends to be. Quotes * "Damn! Damn! Damn!" * "Damn drugs, damn!" * "Oh, how the turns have tabled." * "Brenda, you bitch!" * "Are you lying to your pap plap?" * "You don't know how hard my life is! I have two wives and a son!" '' * ''"Sir. Sir! Sir, can you please not park there?" ''(fifteen seconds prior to being stabbed) * ''"Brenda! Brenda call the cops!" ''(usually after being stabbed) * ''"I don't talk about that. Not after what happened." '' * ''"Hey, Sugar Ass. Honey Ass. Ass Ass." Trivia * Jordan created the Latin Kings in prison. * Despite him coming off as rude, Jordan becomes extremely polite if someone is willing to move their car without a second warning. * Jordan is a pathological liar. * Jordan is usually never the first person to swing in an altercation, which often leads to him being downed. * He forces Jean to only smoke cigarettes and drink water because he thinks she's overweight despite her ribs prodding out through her skin. * He used to have a crush on Brenda. * He became a cadet of Los Santos Police Department on August 13, 2019. * He was promoted to full officer of the Los Santos Police Department on September 24, 2019. * Fought in a war in Middle East, which side you may ask. That doesn't matter. Gallery FIB Jordan.png Category:Male Category:Police